


don't bite the hand that gives you multiple orgasms

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, the smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Makoto and Rin finally kiss...and more.





	don't bite the hand that gives you multiple orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon on Tumblr! First of 3 requests. This AU is not dead after all!
> 
> I'm not even going to apologize for this.

“Makoto.”

Makoto looks up from where he’s preparing the salads for him and Rin, pausing so he doesn’t slice his finger along with the lettuce. “Hm?”

Rin’s seated on the couch on the other side of the counter, staring at him with the same level of intensity he usually saves for before a race. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Makoto drops the knife.

“Because I do,” Rin continues. “I have since at least our relay, maybe earlier, who knows. And if you want to go slow, I can respect that. I don’t _have_ to sleep with you before I go back to Australia, even though it will be a long time before I can come back and visit you, and I’m not sure if you’ll still be interested when I do –“

“Rin,” Makoto steps in before Rin can go any further. His face is so hot, Makoto is positive he could fry an egg. Rin doesn’t look much better; it’s impossible to tell the difference between his skin and hair. “I want to kiss you.”

They both stare at each other in silence for a moment before Rin finally speaks. “And more?”

His voice is shockingly small compared to what Makoto’s used to. That’s what makes him set all ideas of food aside. Physically. Makoto walks away from the counter towards where Rin is still sitting on the couch. “I want to do many things with you,” Makoto admits, far too embarrassed to say any more than that.

Rin hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch, so Makoto closes the distance, standing awkwardly in front of him. Rin reaches up, gesturing, so Makoto leans down letting Rin wrap his arm around his neck and pull him down.

The angle’s uncomfortable. Makoto’s back hurts already at being hunched over. But the minute Rin’s lips meet his own, it’s like a drug in his system; he can’t feel anything else.

His mind shuts down completely as Rin coaxes his lips open, and Makoto tastes him for the first time. He doesn’t have enough sense to pick apart Rin’s flavor, but that hardly matters when Rin tugs him down. Makoto tries to follow the wordless urging, but he knees the back of the couch and loses his balance.

They break apart with a painful clanging of teeth as Makoto clumsily lands on Rin, smooshing him into the furniture. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” he apologizes in a panic, but Rin doesn’t seem to care.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Rin growls, pulling him in again.

Makoto complies, dipping in to capture Rin’s lips again. Despite how sharp Rin’s teeth appear, every brush against Makoto’s lips is soft. Makoto had always thought Rin would be more demanding, but he’s strangely patient in a way that only makes sense in Makoto’s haze-filled mind. Rin doesn’t pressure him to give any more than he already is, keeping the kiss slow and deep.

He doesn’t know how to express that it’s okay – more than okay – for Rin to move faster.

Makoto’s passively aware that he’s half in Rin’s lap, but he doesn’t actively do anything about it until needles spike through his leg, alerting him to it falling asleep. He pulls away remorsefully, almost changing his mind when Rin chases his lips for one last peck.

“Was that okay?” Rin asks, and Makoto’s insanely pleased with how breathless he sounds.

He pushes away from Rin before his leg goes completely numb. “Yes,” he insists, standing up. It’s not exactly pleasant; his leg erupts in pins and needles again, but he does his best to stand normally.

Rin isn’t having any of it. “Did you hurt your knee?” he asks, concern lacing his voice.

“My leg fell asleep,” Makoto admits. His back is stiff too, now that he thinks about it. “Maybe we can go somewhere more comfortable?” He’d bought the couch because of the price and size; he hadn’t taken into account making out with Rin when he’d made his purchase.

Rin grins, standing up. “Very smooth.” Makoto can’t tell if it’s sarcastic or serious. “I thought you hurt yourself just to kiss me.”

Something about the way he says it makes Makoto’s heart twinge. He knows Rin at least partially blames himself for Sousuke’s injury. “I’m alright,” Makoto promises. “I swear.” He steps back, giving Rin space to stand.

“Where is this more comfortable place?”

“My bedroom.”

Rin gives him a look, and Makoto’s suddenly aware of how presumptuous that sounds. They had discussed it a little, if he counts the conversation before as a discussion, but neither of them had said they were okay with doing it _right now_. And even though Makoto won’t go any further than Rin wants, he’s still inviting Rin into his bedroom.

Rin’s hands fall heavily onto Makoto’s hips, and he shivers from the heat he can feel even through two full layers of clothing. “I’m serious about wanting you.” He fixes his gaze on Makoto, piercing him through to his very soul.

“Aren’t we moving too fast?” More than anything, Makoto’s afraid Rin will decide Makoto isn’t worth it anymore. That he’ll declare this is nothing more than a fling before he leaves for Australia again.

“Makoto.” Rin’s fingers press into his hips, almost hard enough to bruise. “I leave for Sano on Friday. I’ll only be back in Tokyo for one night before I fly out again. Then I won’t be back until the semester ends, and that’s only if I can find an approved team that will take a temporary transfer.” He takes a breath before he brushes past Makoto, leaving cold air in his wake.

“I’ll wait for you, if that’s what you want,” Rin continues. “I know you’re nervous, and I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.”

Makoto faces Rin again and blinks. “You’d wait?”

“Course I would,” Rin declares with a slight frown. “I’m not that selfish. If I have to wait a year or longer to sleep with you, I will. My hand will get a _lot_ more action, believe me, but I can handle it.”

“This isn’t just a fling for you?” Makoto asks, dumbfounded.

Rin’s eyes widen. “A fling? Of course not! Makoto, what –”

Makoto surges forward, cutting Rin off by pressing their lips together. He breaks away quickly. “Thank goodness,” he breathes. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

“Why the fu-“

Makoto cuts him off again. He half expects Rin to shove him away, but the redhead melts into the kiss almost immediately. It’s better like this, when Makoto doesn’t have to hunch over the couch to kiss him. Rin’s slightly shorter than him, but it’s not enough to make Makoto want to break away again.

Instead he wraps his arms completely around Rin, pulling the other towards himself until they’re flush. Rin lets out a groan that vibrates inside Makoto’s mouth. It feels so good he sees stars.

But then Rin pulls away.

Makoto doesn’t even try to stop the whimper of complaint he lets out from the loss of Rin’s lips. “We should get to your room,” Rin tells him. That’s the only reason Makoto lets him go.

Despite them being in Makoto’s apartment, Rin’s the one to take his hand and lead the way. He gives Makoto’s bedroom an approving once over that makes Makoto happy he cleaned up before Rin arrived.

“How do you want me?” Rin asks, and Makoto flushes at the words.

“Do I have to say them all?”

Rin stares at him with that same look he’d given Makoto on the subway.

Makoto flushes darker. He said too much and embarrassed himself. “Sorry, that was a bit much.”

“Please,” Rin chokes out. He swallows hard. “Don’t apologize for that.”

“Oh…Um…”

“That was so smooth, I wouldn’t be surprised if you brought five guys here on that line alone.”

Makoto stutters. “Oh no – I wouldn’t possibly – I couldn’t – You’re the only one I’ve – _Rin_ –“

“I want you.”

He’s helpless to reject. Makoto steps forward and lets Rin tug him down onto the bed. He keeps himself from landing on Rin, and the two of them lie facing each other. Their gazes lock for a moment before Rin pulls him in again, and Makoto is lost.

Their kisses grow more and more disjointed as they continue. Rin’s hands explore up and down Makoto’s body, pushing away the fabric where it interferes, but Makoto keeps his hands frozen on Rin’s waist. A sliver of skin touches his palms, and Makoto can feel Rin’s muscles even through his shirt.

Distantly, he hears the sound of a zipper followed by, “Is this okay?”

“Rin,” is all Makoto can think of to answer. Words have escaped him.

Rin seems to understand well enough. His hand wraps around Makoto’s dick, pulling it out of his pants. Makoto drops his head to Rin’s shoulder, hiding the red once again rushing to his cheeks. His right hand shakes where it touches Rin’s skin when the other drags his hand up the shaft.

“I can stop,” Rin offers, his hand contrasting his actions, “if you don’t like it.”

Makoto lets out a whimper as Rin’s wrist brushes over his tip. “Iwanttotouchyoutoo,” he lets out in a rush against Rin’s skin.

Rin stops. “I can’t hear you.” He states, alarmed. “Did you tell me to stop?”

Makoto lifts his head barely off Rin’s shoulder. “I want to touch you too.”

Rin groans. “Makoto, you’re gonna kill me. I’m gonna come before you get the chance if you don’t hurry.”

That’s as much of an invitation as he needs. Makoto undoes Rin’s pants with trembling fingers. Rin’s grip on his own cock doesn’t disappear, but he also hasn’t moved his hand. It gives Makoto the chance to shove Rin’s pants down and get his hand around Rin.

He’s hard. Makoto should’ve known that, but feeling it is something completely different. He did that. He made Rin hard. Rin’s dripping pre-come, so Makoto uses it in place of lube rather than break away to grab what he keeps hidden in his side table.

It’s easy for him to lose himself in the moment. As soon as Makoto starts moving his hand, Rin resumes his own motions, and Makoto is consumed by the sensation. Rin’s palm is calloused, but something about the roughness adds to it. Makoto couldn’t dream that up even if he tried.

He wants to last longer, wants to impress Rin with his stamina, but Rin’s too erotic. He lets out breathy noises and encourages Makoto with comments like “yes, like that,” and “Makoto you’re so hot.” Makoto would have to be a god to last against that.

He locks up, hand stilling around Rin’s cock when he feels the wave of pleasure crash over him. Makoto keeps his face resolutely buried in Rin’s shoulder, conscious of the fact that he moans Rin’s name when he comes.

Rin’s hand covers his own after a moment, moving them together over himself. He doesn’t take long to finish, letting out Makoto’s name when he does.

The tension from earlier melts off Makoto’s body in the post-coital haze. With Rin here in his arms, this finally feels real. He runs his hand up and down Rin’s still mostly clothed body until Rin returns to reality. The redhead grasps Makoto’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. A small spike of pain travels down Makoto’s finger, and he finally removes his head from Rin’s shoulder.

“You bit me.”

“You were ignoring me.”

“Don’t bite the hand that gives you multiple orgasms,” Makoto chastises.

“Is that a promise?” Rin asks.

“If you want,” Makoto concedes.

Rin chuckles. He’s angelic, lying on Makoto’s bed with his hair sprawled out on the blanket. “If I knew that all it would take to make you relax was sex, I would’ve seduced you ages ago,” Rin remarks.

“I think you should stay the night,” Makoto insists, pulling on his sudden surge of confidence. “Sousuke will understand.”

“Sousuke told me not to come back until I got laid,” Rin retorts. “I don’t think he wants me back tonight anyway.”

Makoto makes a mental note to thank Sousuke later. Much later though. For now, he pulls Rin closer, aware that they’re both still mostly clothed and a mess. He could lie here forever.

Except he can’t.

Makoto’s stomach growls, breaking the moment between them with the sharp reminder that he still had partially cut lettuce sitting out on the counter. “We should eat,” Rin remarks with only a small smile. “Before your stomach eats itself.”

“There’s a convenience store around the corner that has pre-made salads,” Makoto offers. “We could get that instead. The lettuce will keep in my fridge for a few days.”

“The less work the better,” Rin agrees. “All the more time for me to get you back in bed.”

Makoto pulls himself out of bed. “The sooner we go the sooner we get back.”

Rin just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3)   
>  [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Not linking the prompts this time because I have 3 to go and I want to get those done first.


End file.
